2-(3,5-bis-Trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-N-[6-(1,1-dioxo-1λ6-thiomorpholin-4-yl)-4-(4-thiomorpholin-4-yl)-4-(4-fluoro-2-methyl-phenyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-N-methyl-isobutyramide in its modification B is known and described in PCT/EP02/083 11.
2-(3,5-bis-Trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-N-[6-(1,1-dioxo-1λ6-thiomorpholin-4-yl)-4-(4-fluoro-2-methyl-phenyl)-pyridin-3-yl]-N-methyl-isobutyramide has been described as active on the NK1 receptor for the treatment of diseases, related to this receptor, such as migraine, rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, bronchial hyperreactivity, inflammatory bowel disease or for the treatment of disorders including Parkinson's disease, anxiety, depression, pain, headache, Alzheimer's disease, multiple sclerosis, oedema, allergic rhinitis, Crohn's disease, ocular injury, ocular inflammatory diseases, psychosis, motion sickness, induced vomiting, emesis, urinary incontinence, psychoimmunologic or psychosomatic disorders, cancer, withdrawal symptoms of addictive drugs from opiates or nicotine, traumatic brain injury or benign prostatic hyperplasia.